1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for packaging a commodity such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a package, in which a commodity having a relatively heavy weight is placed, and the package has a box bottom called an “American Lock”, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-103422. The box bottom is easily formed by assembling a rear bottom piece, a left-side bottom piece, a front bottom piece, and a right-side bottom piece, so that an operation such as pasting or gluing is not necessary. When viewing the box bottom from the outside, the left-side bottom piece and the right-side bottom piece appear triangular, and the rear bottom piece and the front bottom piece appear trapezoidal, so that the two trapezoids appear to contact at the upper sides, and the oblique sides of the trapezoids appear to contact the oblique sides of the triangles (see FIG. 2 of JUPP No. 2000-103422).
The box bottom of the package described above will not easily open even when the central portion thereof is pressed from the inside, since the rear bottom piece, the left-side bottom piece, the front bottom piece, and the right-side bottom piece are engaged with each other. Thus, a relatively heavy commodity can be contained in the package.
Nevertheless, when information such as the product's serial number has to be indicated on the outer surface of the box bottom, since the conventional box bottom described above is divided into two trapezoids and two triangles, and the dividing lines between the trapezoids and the triangles exist on the central portion of the box bottom, there is a problem in that the area for indicating information is limited. On the other hand, by applying a seal entirely covering the outer surface to the box bottom, the indicating position can be ensured. However, the dividing lines may offset because of jolting during transportation of the packaging, so that the seal is deteriorated, and as a result, the information may become hard to read.